


Rose by any other name

by little_miss_shinigami (rosexwald)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Jealousy, Kagune Usage, M/M, Master & Servant, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Kink, Tsukikana, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, Wow, bottom Shuu, but for real it's consensual okay, but like chill, i'm sure you can see, lol, slightly implied dubious consent, tokyo ghoul time line, topping Kanae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/little_miss_shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae, feeling jealous and not appreciated, decides to stop waiting for his knight on a white horse, and take the matters into his own hands. The dirty secrets he is enjoying while alone, stop being enough, as his master seems to be slipping away, chosing another over him. And this is not something the young ghoul can allow to happen.</p><p> </p><p><span class="small">Written for tumblr user </span><b>kanae-west</b> <span class="small">who complained that in all TsukiKana fics Kanae is always bottom.</span><br/><span class="small">I accepted the challenge. The result is before you.</span><br/><span class="small"></span><br/><span class="small"><b>WARNING</b>: please be aware that this fic is placed in Tokyo Ghoul timeline, so 3 years before Tokyo Ghoul :re. This makes Kanae 15/16 years old, and is therefore considered as <b>underage</b>, as the age of consent in Tokyo prefecture is 18 years old.</span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Touches

 

Kanae stood by the window, holding a single, white hair in between his thumb and index finger. Several minutes passed already since he abandoned his task of picking up master Shuu’s laundry, and he nearly forgot why did he come to the room, so focused on this new discovery. He was examining the hair carefully, squeezing it between his fingers so hard his skin was turning white.

_It must be his…_

Kanae may have been young, but he was not stupid. It was like this before, but never before has it come so far. First there was Kirishima Touka, long time ago. Master Shuu talked about her a few times, admiring her strength and skills, but then he forgot. She was too young anyway, so it was hardly a case. Kanae was too young back then as well, being annoyed at his master’s new fascination, but hardly understanding why it bothered him, apart from childish attachment to the older ghoul.

He also met this _human rat_ , Chie Hori. Outrageous, for a ghoul of master Shuu’s status to have such acquaintances… He was saying that it’s interesting that she does not appeal to his hunger. Well, that was only making her trash, wasn’t it? Kanae couldn’t understand why his master would befriend her, if there was nothing he could be attracted to. Perhaps that one detail was the only reason why Kanae was even still tolerating her around.

Then there was Kamishiro Rize. She was a real threat, and Kanae was old enough to know that if she would be willing, her relationship with master Shuu would soon stopped being platonic. And he really didn’t like that thought. That would mean his master would be going out much more often, leaving Kanae in the mansion… his small palm was curling into a fist just for the thought. But, she turned out to be unworthy, insulting master Shuu’s taste (inimaginable!) she nipped their relationship in the bud. Perfect. She was an idiot, at least she let it show before it was too late.

And just when he thought that everything was back to normal, _he_ appeared, and everything went to hell. Kanae wished that master Shuu would just eat him already, but this brat seemed to be too clever somehow. _Scheiße_. His master was focusing his attention on this _halfbreed_ fully recently, and it seemed that nothing else mattered to him at the moment. Shuu became a guest in his own house, going out so often, leaving Kanae with nothing to do, apart from rummaging through his private things, looking for nothing in particular, and stubbornly sitting in his bedroom, letting the lingering scent on his master’s pillows to replace the lost company.

Then master Shuu was finally coming back, carrying this _filth_ on his clothes. Just how close they were exactly for his hair to end up on Tsukiyama’s jacket? Kanae didn’t even want to think about it, because the reason might have been innocent, however the boy’s mind was serving him only the worst images. Disgusting.

With an irritated huff, Kanae tossed the hair away, and went through his master’s wardrobe once again, picking all of the clothing he remembered him wear recently, and sniffing them in search for even small trace of a smell that could belong to the halfbreed. All of this will need to be washed. Not that he had anything else to do, master Shuu was out, _again_.

Later on in the evening, it became obvious that Tsukiyama will apparently _not_ be coming back home for the night. Just what could possibly keep him away? Again, Kanae suffered when images of all the dreadful possibilities were running through his head. The boy was dying out of boredom, not having anything to take care of, since his master wasn’t there. Also, he was too angry about the hair he found, to even focus enough to occupy himself with anything else. Disturbing perhaps everyone in the mansion, he took his annoyance out on the innocent piano, banging with his fingers against the keys in terrible cacophony. It was a miracle he even heard the front door opening, as master Shuu eventually did come home.

Kanae slipped out into the hall, seeing his master in pitiful state as his clothes and hair were messed, and his cheeks flushed as if he was a labour worker.

“Master Shuu, welcome.” he greeted him with utmost polite, collected tone, “You look tired, did something happen?”

“Ah, Kanae-kun!” Tsukiyama seemed to be in particularly good mood, beaming at the boy. Normally Kanae would be happy, but this time he knew where the good mood is coming from, and he was mostly annoyed. “Many, many things happened! I have been helping Kaneki-kun in his practice today, he is getting _so good_ at hand to hand combat, he’s doing _so well_.” the ghoul seemed to be positively dizzy with excitement.

“Oh… that is _so nice_.” Kanae responded, hoping that his words didn’t sound too spiteful, because it sure felt as if his mouth was dripping venom. “I am glad you had a good day, master Shuu. Shall I draw you a bath?”

“Necessarily, I’m all sweaty and exhausted.” his master commanded, already making his way upstairs in a lively, springy step. Kanae followed him, shuffling his feet and pursing his lips not to huff.

This was nightmare. They were so close, spending so much time together… It was so unfair. Kanae’s frowning features softened into a miserable pout as he looked at the steaming water filling the bathtub, turning pinkish once he added some rose oil. Master Shuu was his, why there was always someone who tried to steal him away? It was hardly the first time for Kanae to experience such jealousy and anger over master Shuu’s affairs, but somehow it felt that it was never as serious as now. Kaneki Ken sounded like a real threat, nothing he has done so far managed to dispirit his master, on the contrary, he seemed more and more fixated on this one, particular meal. Or was it still just a meal? Kanae highly doubted that.

The boy returned to his master’s bedroom in the meantime, as water slowly flowed from the tap, filling the bathtub. He walked in just as Tsukiyama was removing his jacket, tugging at the top button of his shirt, clearly unfocused as the blissful expression on his face stated, and the awkward fumbling of his fingers over the button.

“Let me do this for you.” Kanae stepped closer, removing his master’s jacket by pushing it down his arms, and he tossed it to hang over the back of the chair, before he started to work on the shirt buttons. He really liked to do it, helping master Shuu in his morning and evening routine was without a doubt his favourite duty. He loved being so close, able to just lean in and touch him, smell him… and look at him, all of him, freely admire every inch of his beloved master.

His hands worked dexterously down the row of buttons, the shirt falling open and exposing master Shuu’s toned chest. Kanae couldn’t take his eyes off of his master’s body, so perfect and beautiful. However, as he helped him remove the shirt completely, his brow furrowed seeing a few bruises staining the normally smooth, spotless skin.

“Are you hurt, master Shuu?” the boy asked with concern, selfishly taking the opportunity to run his hands along the older ghoul’s torso, tracing the bruises with his fingertips. He looked up at Tsukiyama, giving him a very worried look, but at the same time feeling his heart speed up as his hands roamed over his master’s chest.

“It’s nothing, they will fade until the morning.” Shuu waved his hand dismissively, “Kaneki-kun tends to forget himself sometimes, he’s still not fully aware of his own strength.” he said it so lightly, almost swooning as he chuckled melodically. His voice was always getting so silly and irritating when he was speaking about the halfbreed. It was so annoying, this _pig_ hurt his master, dared to put his filthy hands on him in such harmful way, and yet master Shuu seemed thrilled about that fact.

“You should be careful.” Kanae replied coldly, averting his eyes back down his master’s bruised chest, and his strong, sculpted stomach; his hands sliding down as well, to help him unbuckle the belt.

His fingers grazed and tickled the skin of Tsukiyama’s lower stomach, seemingly by accident, but it was hardly unintentional. The belt hung open, and Kanae unzipped his master’s trousers, his palm teasing with a feather-light touch to his crotch, before the boy stepped away. He knew not to push his luck, his touched meant to seem innocent, it would be highly indecent and embarrassing if his master would notice that he’s touching him like this on purpose. He let him continue undressing by himself, as he turned around to fold his clothing and place it in the wardrobe. But he was barely paying attention to that, his eyes glancing sideways to catch Tsukiyama’s reflection in the mirror as he removed the rest of his clothes, staying only in his underwear, to Kanae’s disappointment.

Once master Shuu disappeared in the bathroom to take his bath, Kanae picked up all of his clothes, folded them neatly and put away, and then prepared the bed, removing the heavy, velvety comforter that was covering the sheets during the day, and adjusting the pillows. Opening the window to let in some fresh air, for his master’s better, more relaxing sleep, Kanae felt how cool, evening air was biting his warmed up, flushed cheeks. He was always blushing so much when he got to be so close to master Shuu, sight of his body, and the touch that he could steal was making him feel all feverish and bothered. _Agh_ , this was so low, so low of him… But he couldn’t stop himself, he craved this closeness, and the pleasant tingling that was raising in his stomach was too addictive to let him think straight.

The boy rushed to the bathroom, bending over and pressing his eye to the keyhole to peek inside, but it was already too late. He wasted too much time wandering around the bedroom, and he didn’t get to see his master removing his underwear, as he was now already sitting in the tub, humming a melody underneath his breath as he washed himself. Ah, maybe it was for the best… Kanae stood up straight and leaned his back against the door. He really should stop with this, peeking like that, sneaking glances and touches like a pervert. A servant should be more respectful.

All those noble, self-restraining thoughts were for nothing, as some time later Kanae came into the bathroom, carrying his master’s pyjama and a robe. With difficulty, he managed to avert his eyes modestly once Tsukiyama stood up from his bath. Staring like this would be too obvious, but Kanae had to bite his lip to stop himself, and eventually his eyes caught a glimpse of master Shuu’s behind as he was putting on the pyjama.

Claiming to be very tired, Shuu went straight to bed, and they exchanged goodnights without even looking each other in the eyes. Tsukiyama draped the robe over his shoulders and sleepily walked away, leaving Kanae in the bathroom to clean up. The boy rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to remove the plug from the bathtub, and let the water slowly go down the drain. After he cleaned up the steamed mirror, and mopped the wet footsteps from the tiles, he reached for the abandoned towel, meaning to hang it back in place. However, his attention was suddenly caught by the pair of his master’s undergarments, that got tangled within the towel and now dropped onto the floor.

Kanae picked the underwear up, and found himself invaded by very peculiar thoughts. Normally, he wouldn’t even think twice, and he would just dispose of it with the rest of his master’s clothes that were waiting to be washed. But… for some reason he stood there, holding the underwear and considering something very, very shameful.

After a moment, he decided not to think about it too much. No one would see, and no one would know, so there was no point being ashamed. Kanae glanced towards the door to make sure they were closed, and no one saw him contemplating a pair of boxer shorts for several minutes. Then, he folded the underwear, and squeezed it into the pocket of his trousers, leaving the bathroom as if nothing ever happened.

He pushed the underwear into the drawer of his nightstand hastily, and locked it there as he went to wash himself, and get ready for sleep. Kanae was the type to pamper himself, and usually he liked to take long bubble baths, but this time he only showered, feeling somehow restless and anxious to go back to his room. The anticipation was making his hair stand on end, and his face felt even warmer than before, turning out to be furiously red once he looked at himself in the mirror.

Once the boy returned to his bedroom, he turned off the lights immediately, and scrambled into bed. At first he lay down, covering himself with the duvet tightly, and giving himself the last chance to remain somehow decent. He failed. Moments later he sat up, kneeling on the mattress and staring at the nightstand. His hands balled into fists, and then unclenched again, his breath seemed heavier all of a sudden. It was as if his whole body was trembling. This nightstand drawer became a dirty, shameful secret, if anyone found out…

But they won’t. They won’t. No one saw him, and he was alone, so he can just do it. He wanted to do it badly. It felt like he was about to do something that will get him in trouble, something that will get him scolded later; like when he heard dirty words for the first time when he was a child, and he blushed up to the tips of his ears. It was thrilling. Without hesitating any further, Kanae opened the drawer and fished out his master’s underwear that he hid there before. He kneaded it in his hand for a moment, feeling the fabric with his fingers, before pressing the underwear to his nose, and inhaling the scent deeply.

 _Wunderbar_ …

It smelled like his master, of course, but somehow _more_. Kanae lived with Shuu in one house, and had many opportunities to smell him, his skin, his hair, his clothes, but nothing ever smelled like _that_. The scent was so strong, so intense; it was the scent of his master that he well knew, but even more intoxicating, deeper, sharper… so obscene. The boy whimpered, feeling a wave of warmth pooling in his lower stomach instantly.

He held the underwear with both hands, pressed to his face tightly as he was drawing in ragged, greedy breaths, not wanting to waste even a little bit of this amazing smell. As he got drunk on it, eyes rolling to the back of his head, Kanae dropped himself down onto the pillows, pushing his pyjama pants down with a shaky hand.

A muffled whimper escaped him as he wrapped his hand around his cock, his sensitive member twitching at the touch. He was already hard, whether it was because of the smell, or did the sight of his master’s body earlier on have such effect on him. Perhaps both. With one hand still pressing the underwear to his face, Kanae started to stroke himself slowly, tracing his fingers along the velvety skin of his shaft. He opened his mouth and bit on the fabric of the boxers to keep himself quiet, inhaling heavily through his nose.

The boy honestly couldn’t remember being this turned on, his cock hardened in his hand even more, and as he rubbed the tip with his thumb, he felt that he was already leaking. His hips started to rock slowly, in the rhythm of his strokes, pushing up for additional friction. But somehow, whatever he was doing, didn’t feel like enough.

The scent was so overwhelming, and even just a mere touch was causing his blood to boil, his body responding eagerly, and yet he couldn’t get satisfied. Speeding up his movements, Kanae squirmed in the sheets, rolling his hips and tugging at his cock impatiently, and spreading his legs wider, feeling the pressure building in his loins. He was young, and insanely sensitive in that moment, he should finish within couple of minutes, but he kept touching himself, and breathing in his master’s musky aroma, and it felt as if he was right on edge for this whole time, but he couldn’t bring himself to complexion.

His mind, hazed and intoxicated by the smell, gradually started to give him images of his master. His toned, naked body, beautiful and muscular, but instead of the ugly bruises left by _him_ , there were red marks and love-bites left by Kanae’s own mouth. A smile tugged at this lips at this thought… yes, he would like that, he would treat his master much better than anyone else. The image made Kanae squeal weakly, wriggling his hips. How would it be if it was his master’s hand around him now?

Kanae let go of his aching member and moved his hand down, cupping his testicles and kneading the soft sack gently. Soon, one of his fingers sneaked further down to tease around his tight entrance, his breath hitching as he rubbed the pink, puckered hole. All of it felt amazing, and the smell of the underwear was only intensifying all the sensations, but it was still _not enough_.

He rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up on his knees and sticking his ass up in the air. The underwear was placed on his pillow, so that he could smell it as he rested his cheek against it. As his hand returned to stroking his cock, Kanae whimpered quietly against the pillow. After a few moments, skin on his lower back started to move, as if there was something growing underneath it, and finally it rose, releasing two twirled tentacles.

Now, imagining his master was having twice as good effect, as Kanae let his rinkaku to curl around him, and rub between his asscheeks. The touch felt a bit more foreign than his hand, and so it was like a completely new stimuli, to the boy’s already sensitive body. Kanae squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath as he pressed his nose against the underwear. _Master Shuu… his hands, yes, his hands on me… his lips, his tongue… mine, all mine, only mine…_

Not minding to stay quiet anymore, Kanae moaned underneath his breath, bucking his hips, pushing them back onto his kagune, and rocking them faster against his hand. The second tentacle curled around his thigh, rubbing between his legs, and he shuddered, drops of sweat forming on the back of his neck. _Mine, mine… all mine…_

With a pathetic little cry, toes curling and back arching, Kanae came in his hand, shooting ribbons of come all over his bedsheets, feeling it drip over his fingers as he stroked himself through his climax. His legs trembled, knees getting weak, and soon he dropped onto the bed, breathing heavily, his master’s scent still teasing his senses and making him feel tingly between his legs. It caused his breath to hitch, and he brought his hand up to his mouth, licking his own release off of it. He sucked on his fingers, humming contently, as his kagune slowly curled back into his body, and he couldn’t help but wonder how would his master taste. Sniffing at his underwear, the boy tried to imagine the flavour behind the scent, but obviously, it was merely awaking his hunger, and doing nothing to satisfy it.

 

 


	2. Amuse-bouche

Kanae’s new obsession continued for several days. Dirty little secret he kept within the darkness of his bedroom, making him feel wrong and filthy. But he couldn’t stop, the more he was doing it, the more he wanted it, needed it. The boy became hyper-aware of his master’s scent, shuddering even when they were simply standing close to each other. After he discovered the real core and essence of the older ghoul’s aroma, he couldn’t keep himself collected in his presence.

Making master Shuu’s bed in the morning, he was breathing in the scent that was lingering on the sheets, calming, sweet smell. As he was helping him dress and undress, Kanae was feeding his eyes with his master’s stunning appearance, making sure to remember every detail, so that his imagination could make a good use of it later. Once was being left alone, he was locking the door quickly, and with mouth nearly watering in need, he sniffed his master’s clothing, inhaling Tsukiyama’s scent from each piece of fabric he wore, before he was able to put it away into the wardrobe.

His pyjama, the shirt that he was wearing for squash practice, still damp from his sweat, his jackets, and vests, and trousers, and sweaters, everything he could, everything that touched his master’s skin, and was carrying this maddening smell.

Blinded by his hunger, Kanae became careless, and unfortunately master Shuu noticed, once or twice, that the touch of his hands was hardly innocent, that he was stealing some intimate, skin-to-skin contact. Tsukiyama didn’t say anything, but Kanae saw how he was taking a step back when his hands were reaching to fasten his belt, or how his breath was getting restless when the boys fingers were pushing the bottom of his shirt behind the waist of his trousers.

At first, Kanae felt ashamed, and was scolding himself in his mind that he let himself to act so indecently, to violate his master’s private space for his selfish purposes. But his remorse was disappearing quite quickly, every time master Shuu was leaving the mansion to meet with the halfbreed, and Kanae was left alone, surrounded by his master’s clothes and private things… It didn’t feel wrong anymore, it felt like taking something he deserved to have.

Kanae well knew when Tsukiyama was seeing Kaneki, he didn’t even have to be told specifically, but he could tell. Each of those days his master was particularly careful about his choice of clothing, and was spending twice as much time styling his hair, and in general was in very giddy mood since the very morning. It was so annoying, as if the _halfbreed pig_ was anything special… From what master Shuu was telling him sometimes, Kanae gathered that Kaneki Ken had other ghouls helping him, claiming to be his friends… then why did he have to take master Shuu as well? Didn’t he have enough? He could have everything and everyone, for all Kanae cared, but he chose to steal his master. The difference was, Kanae didn’t have anyone else…

So unfair. He felt lonely, and underappreciated, and jealous, so _so jealous_. If the halfbreed could have his master’s company all day, and his help, and his attention, then Kanae could have those brief moments for himself, and he didn’t need to feel bad about this. Of course not.

That day, as usual, Kanae patiently helped master Shuu choose the outfit, and patiently listened to his babbling about how exciting the day was going to be, how he will assist Kaneki Ken in something important which will surely help him gain his trust. The boy waited until his master turned his back to him, to freely roll his eyes at all this. It was disgusting to hear how his master was seemed to enjoyed being Kaneki Ken’s puppy, mewling for his attention and trust. When did it come to this? Master Shuu didn’t deserve to be treated like that.

Kanae, on the other hand, cherished him. He admired his master, and was looking up to him, and he just couldn’t stand that his affection went unnoticed, while the halfbreed was getting everything Kanae himself wanted. The boy took his glimpse of satisfaction, wrapping his hands around master Shuu’s neck when he helped to tie his tie for him, and then running his hands down his chest to straighten the fabric of his shirt. That was all he was getting, and it had to be enough. Tsukiyama left, head over heels excited about another day he will spend with Kaneki Ken, and Kanae was left after getting merely an appetizer, teasing his thirsty senes. It really wasn’t enough.

With a sigh, the boy turned his back to the door where his master disappeared moments before, and went about folding his clothes scattered around the room, all of the outfits that were rejected by Tsukiyama this morning. Pressing the fabrics tenderly to his nose, he sniffed his master’s aroma, nuzzling his cheeks against his silks and cottons, batistes, satins, flannels and velours, before hanging the outfits back in the wardrobe.

It was time to change the bedsheets, and Kanae got into the task much indifferently, his mind still focused on pointless, angry pouting. However, as he started to pull off the covers, his master’s scent got to him once again, fluttering into the air, gentle and sweet, and the boy’s features softened as he breathed it in. He stared at the bed, so large and comfortable, the mattress was soft, he knew, because he used to sleep here sometimes, when he was little. When he had nightmares. When he cried for his mother.

Normally, Kanae would never consider this, because he knew master Shuu would smell it later, and he would be able to tell what Kanae did, but… He was going to put the fresh sheets on, and those will be washed, so he will leave no trace. It was a perfect opportunity.

He took off his shoes, and slipped under the duvet, lying his head on the pillows, and rolling onto his side to be able to press his nose amongst them, and inhale this wonderful, calming aroma. One of his hands pulled the covers over him, up to the chin, hiding him from the world in this safe place that was his master’s bed. The smell of master Shuu surrounded him, smile curling onto his lips. Kanae closed his eyes and easily recalled those nights when he would come here and scramble beside master Shuu, and this strong, perfect man would chase his nightmares away just by being there, being close. Why couldn’t it stay like this? Why he had to grow up, and it suddenly stopped being appropriate to share the bed with master Shuu? Why he had to be left alone, and watch his master seeking company of others, maybe sharing the bed with them in all the different ways…

His hand caressed the empty space next to him, fingers pawing at the sheets, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, fighting back tears. So unfair. Master Shuu was his, he was his everything. How dare others take him away… how dare _he_ try to leave Kanae alone.

The boy sneaked his hand under the covers, pressing it between his legs, and palming himself through his trousers. Letting out a sigh, feeling his cheeks warming up, he rubbed himself a few times, before it stopped being enough, and he impatiently fumbled with button and zipper, to squirm his palm behind the fabric, and wrap his fingers around his growing erection.

His master’s scent was everywhere around him, enveloping him, clinging to his skin, filling his senses until Kanae started salivating, lips slightly parted, breathy moans escaping him freely. It wasn’t as strong as it was on his underwear, but it was _everywhere_ and it felt as if the boy lay within his master’s arms, sharing the pleasure with him.

Kanae rolled onto his back, wriggling to slide his trousers past his hipbones, freeing his cock with a content little sigh. His eyes stayed closed, and he tried to imagine how would it be to really be here with master Shuu, and not alone. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Kanae sucked on them with a hum, and then pushed the hand between his legs, rubbing at his entrance. The trousers were really a bother, so he kicked them off awkwardly, and spread his legs wider, slipping a finger inside his tight hole, still stroking himself for distraction, as the feeling of something entering him was at first unpleasant.

But with master Shuu it surely would feel better. The thought made him squirm, and Kanae bent his knees, lifting them higher up, his pink, quivering ass greedily swallowing his whole finger, and he immediately added another one. His breath was heavy and ragged, and Kanae was chewing at his lower lip to stifle any louder sounds that threatened to escape him. Purr rumbled in his throat, his cock rock hard and twitching in his hand as he pumped himself faster, arching his back and turning his head to the side to sniff the bedsheets. How he wished master Shuu was there.

Kanae let his mind wander, and soon his brow furrowed. He tried to chase the annoying thoughts away, focus on the pleasure he felt, but it was too late and he couldn’t help it once the bothering thoughts entered his mind.

Why was he imagining this all of a sudden? The _halfbreed scum_ , getting his master’s attention like this, feeling his slender, delicate hands upon his skin, his fingers inside him… Master Shuu had wonderful hands, hands of a pianist, and such long fingers… Kanae grunted as he pushed his own fingers inside himself as far as they would go.

Was Kaneki Ken taken like this by master Shuu? Was he pleasured, cherished? Was he loved? Such disgusting thought, and yet, Kanae didn’t stop touching himself, bucking his hips and curling his fingers inside. Was this how it felt to be with the other? How would he know, the only man he would allow to have him like this was his master, and he didn’t want him. No, he didn’t care what Kanae felt, what he could give him, he didn’t want it from Kanae, he wanted it from _him_. In what ways was Kaneki Ken better?

He came with a shudder, his body tensing and clenching around his fingers, his come spilling over his stomach. But it was a pathetic, unsatisfying orgasm that left Kanae spent and annoyed, despising himself as he lay alone in the large bed. Taking his hands away from between his legs, he curled up under the covers, waiting for his breath to calm. No matter that no one could see him, no matter that no one knew his thoughts, he still felt embarrassed and it made him flinch.

That’s why master Shuu would never want him, because he was a pathetic, delusional kid, sticking fingers in his ass while fantasising of being good enough. Kanae fastened his clothing back neatly, and scrambled out of the bed wanting to pretend that this never happened. He pulled the sheets off, crumpling them hastily to cover the stains that he made just now, and he gathered them in his arms to carry them to the laundry room. On his way, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, cheeks still flushed and hair messed up, so he ran a hand through his violet strands, combing them with his fingers as he left the bedroom in rush.  
  
Fresh sheets he brought moments after covered everything that occurred before, their smell untainted by Kanae’s filth and shame.

 


	3. Bathwater

Kanae didn’t enter his master’s room for the rest of the day. Occupying himself with all the other tasks that didn’t require him being there, he avoided the bedroom stubbornly. He felt embarrassed, and what he had done was almost an abomination, in his opinion. He promised himself not to ever do something like this again, but it was easy to promise once his body felt somehow satisfied and master Shuu was nowhere around.

But once Tsukiyama returned home later in the afternoon, Kanae couldn’t help but stare after him longingly, and sniff the air whenever they were close. So weak and pathetic he was in his master’s presence… perhaps that was the reason why he could never compare to someone like Kaneki Ken, or anyone master Shuu was interested in, for that matter. Apparently Shuu was attracted by strong, unapproachable people, sort of intimidating types, and Kanae was none of that, at least he didn’t feel he was.

The realization made him somehow melancholic, and he went about his duties absent-mindedly and sloppily for the next few days. He hardly talked, fulfilling his master’s orders without a second thought, and somewhere on the back of his mind, he wished master Shuu would notice his bad mood. It would mean he cares about him, if he asked why he is feeling blue, if he seemed concerned… But he didn’t.

Touching his body as he was helping him dress and undress, Kanae felt as if he was touching a cold, soulless sculpture. Beautiful, yes, but that’s all… made for eyes to admire, but not for heart to love. And yet, the boy couldn’t seem to stop himself, he longed the closeness, yearned to touch, to have this substitute of intimacy.

His master’s smile, even though meant for another, was as lovely as ever; his voice, even though speaking about things that were breaking Kanae’s heart, was the most beautiful melody to his ears; and the smell that was filling the mansion all around the young ghoul, his clothes, his belongings, was the only one and beloved.

Kanae thought that perhaps he has no dignity, because he couldn’t stop loving him, even clearly knowing that he isn’t wanted.

The things he was doing weren’t exactly dignified either, but that was the only way of calming the hunger he felt for his master. Otherwise, he would never be satisfied, since master Shuu will never want to have him in that way. What a depressing thought. So unfair.

However, lately he was not in the mood for stealing underwear. He was rather spending his evenings lying in his bed and pouting, flinching in shame at the memory of those lewd things he was doing. At the same time, remembering them was sending waves of tingling warmth to his belly, and he was getting hard whether he wanted it or not.

That night, he once again cleaned up after his master’s bath, and picked up his undergarments, staring at them for a few minutes, not sure whether he should take it or not. He will resent himself if he takes it, but he will also feel so good for this little while…

Biting his lower lip, Kanae pressed the underwear to his nose, and sniffed a few times, as if trying to see if he can resist. _Mein Gott_ … he couldn’t. He couldn’t and he hated it, but he couldn’t resist. The smell was intoxicating, it was both his hunger and the feast, craving and satisfaction, stimulus and complexion. It was making his toes curl, and at the same time, it was making him feel warm and safe.

Kanae hid the underwear in his pocket as always, and hastily finished the cleaning, wanting to leave soon. He rolled the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow, and dipped his hand in the used bathwater to reach for the plug and let it drain, but then… he stopped himself suddenly, taking his hand away, and looking down at the tub.  
  
The water was cloudy with soap, remains of bubbles floating slowly on the surface. His master liked nicely smelling baths, but by now the rose scent faded a bit, lingering only slightly after the water was used. Without even thinking what he was doing, Kanae unfastened the ribbon tied underneath his collar, tossing it aside, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He stripped from his clothes, not even bothering to fold them, just leaving them in a heap on the floor.

The bath was pleasantly timid as he stepped into the tub, and sat down, submerging his body. Sitting with his legs curled up, knees pressed to his chest, Kanae let the bubbles envelop him softly, sticking to his damp skin as water moved around him. It felt nice. His master’s scent mixed with the smell of rose oil added to the bath, and sweet notes of it lingered in the air. Two of his most beloved smells together, dancing over his skin, caressing him like a pair of tender hands. Kanae outstretched his legs, and sank in deeper into the water, leaning his back against the tub, water covering him whole up to his neck.

Closing his eyes, it was easy to imagine his master’s naked, wet body; slightly damp ends of his hair on the back of his neck; the way his robe would clung to his skin… Smile tugged at the corners of Kanae’s lips, and a soft purr rumbled in his throat. He felt so relaxed, so peaceful. For the first time in days, weeks maybe, he wasn’t stressed, annoyed, or envious.

He ran a hand through his hair, brushing them away from his face, and then his fingertips brushed along the side of his neck, and lazily down his chest. Pinching his pink nipple between finger and thumb, Kanae tugged at it gently, lips parting to let out a soft, content sigh. He could already feel tingling between his legs, and he crossed them slightly under water.

Goosebumps spread across his skin, water in the tub quickly going cold. But Kanae couldn’t be really bothered by that. He was shuddering anyway, fingers teasing the sensitive nub of his nipple, little shivers going through him, while a smile was still present on his face. Inhaling deeply, he arched his back into the touch, allowing himself to make a louder sound this time, not able to hold it back. Everything around him smelled like master Shuu and roses… he was, most probably, in heaven.

He reached to paw blindly over the cabinet next to the tub, and he grabbed a bottle of rose oil. Opening it, he was struck by the strong, flowery smell, and he poured the oil generously over his hands, rubbing slowly to let it cover his palms, and back of his hands, making his skin instantly smoother and softer. Forgetting about anything else, about his jealousy, and about being ashamed, Kanae squirmed in the tub, blissful and relaxed. He pinched his nipple once again, letting out a breathy chuckle at the pleasant spark of pain that followed, and then his hand slid under the water surface, down his stomach, and further between his legs.

Even though he was getting chills due to more and more cold water, Kanae was taking his time, brushing his slick fingers slowly over his length, feeling it getting harder gradually, responding to his gentle touch.

He dipped his hand further down, cupping his testicles and playing with them lazily, rolling them in his palm, and tugging. He could already feel his body twitch. After all, it’s been few days since he last touched himself, and the tension built up within him.

Finally, he wrapped his fingers around his smooth, proudly hard length, and let himself relish in the slow, gentle strokes. It wasn’t as frantic and desperate as before. Both while he was inhaling the scent from his master’s underwear, and as he lay in his bed, the pleasure was washing over him quickly, and he felt impatient for more. But this time, as he was embraced by the calm, delicate smells hovering above the water surface around him, he wanted to savour the moment.

He opened the hot water tap and let his bath get warmer, little, content sigh escaping him as his skin warmed up as well. The steam that appeared soon after carried all of the wonderful smells into the air, Kanae’s calm breaths inhaling the mixture of aromas that filled the humid air. With a firm grip around his cock, the young ghoul stroke himself in a steady rhythm, fingers squeezing at the base, and then rubbing the pink, glistening tip.

Breath getting heavier, Kanae started to rock his hips subtly, not to let the water splash. He loved how different sensations he could feel due to the smell of just one person. How would it feel to really be with master Shuu? If his smell was stronger between his legs, then surely there were places where it was so delicate and calming like he could sense now… maybe his hair, or the crook of his neck, or maybe his stomach, the soft skin around his navel…

Loud moan erupted from between Kanae’s ajar lips, and he didn’t even notice that the water already threatened to spill over and onto the floor. One of his hands gripped the edge of tub, fingers clutching tightly, as he started to lose himself, his breathing ragged and interrupted by needy whimpers. His cock throbbed in his hand, pleasantly flushed in the warm water, all slick and soft in touch, covered in the rose oil.

Orgasm hit him unexpectedly, Kanae was so blissful and relaxed that he barely realized he reached the peak, and second after he was already coming. This release was not like others before, it wasn’t violent or intense. The pleasure washed over him in slow waves, his hips rolled rhythmically, pushing up into his hand, and it seemed to last much longer than ever before. His body was arching and relaxing in intervals, his release spilling into the bathwater which already managed to brim over and was now dripping onto the floor.

Soon he came back on earth, slowly stepping down from his cloud nine, cheeks dusted with a warm blush due to now hot water, lips wearing a slightly drowsy smile, eyes fluttering open heavily. This made him feel so sleepy, and lightheaded, wonderful, perfect complexion, so satisfying.

But it was only until he started to come to his senses, haze of his orgasm leaving him completely. He closed the tap to stop water from flowing, and as he shifted he felt how his lower back hurt from resting against the hard bottom of the tub. Disturbed by his movement, water spilled over the edge of the tub, and all those unpleasant sensations woke him up from his delusion.

After all, no matter what he was doing trying to find a replacement for the intimacy he longed for, he was ending up in the same place always. Spent, pathetic, and ashamed. Alone. His head fell back, and he let out a whiny sigh, sliding lower in the tub so that the water covered all of him up to his chin, as if he was trying to hide. All of this was not enough.

Kanae decided then, that nothing could possibly imitate the real closeness. And without it, he was sure that he will soon fade like a flower, drying out from his unfulfilled longing. So unfair. Why were others taking away the attention that master Shuu should be focusing on him? Furrowing his brow the boy came to the realization, that if he doesn’t seem to be good enough for his master to claim him, then he has to claim his master instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this chapter was totally influenced by the song Bathwater by No Doubt


	4. Appetite

Stealing stares and touches will get him nothing, it will only make his longing harder to stand, but it won’t change anything. He was always staying low, quietly standing by his master’s side; obedient little shadow, always there to assist master Shuu’s bright light. Maybe this was how it should be, maybe this was his role as a servant, but Kanae had to ask himself one question: when exactly has he started to see himself as a servant?

The answer was: he hasn’t. _He_ hasn’t. He was aware of his bloodline, and from the very beginning, he thought of himself as a guest in Tsukiyamas’ manor, not someone lower than them, and definitely not a member of staff. He adored Shuu, as he was growing up, he was looking up to him, saw him as a role model, and eventually, a friend. Yes, Kanae considered himself as someone very close to Tsukiyama, someone trustworthy, and valuable, and when he was asked to assist him, he took those duties upon himself with a pride. He didn’t even notice how soon he was reduced.

And this all brought him up to this point. Curled up in his bed, sitting in the dark room, and staring at the door, Kanae mulled over the thought that sprouted in his head on that evening after he took a bath. Few days passed since then, and Kanae was restless, knot in his stomach tight and bothering. He wanted this, he could feel how it was boiling inside him, all those sinful feelings, desire, lust, envy, hunger… Unsure at first, Kanae started becoming more and more confident as the days were passing. Or maybe it wasn’t confidence, maybe he just couldn’t stand the thought that each day his master was spending with Kaneki Ken, it was growing them apart.

He easily convinced himself that this was what his master wanted. After all, master Shuu had such sophisticated taste, and was picky not only regarding his meals, but also his company. He seeked a thrill, he liked things exciting, and Kanae was everything but that. He was a constant, someone who will always be there, who will adore him no matter what, and take his side whatever happens. Predictable, dull… Obviously Tsukiyama couldn’t be interested in him in that case.

But well, master Shuu didn’t know about all his dirty secrets. Kanae was always careful to seem decent and appropriate, and so his master only knew this side of him. That’s why he seeked entertainment in others, because he didn’t know how much better Kanae can be, better than anything else… He will have to show him, then.

The very first step was hard to make, but eventually Kanae made up his mind, and his small foot dangled off the bed, stepping quietly onto the soft carpet. He scrambled out of bed, tiptoeing towards the door, and slipped out to the hallway. His heartbeat was ridiculously loud, pounding in his ears, and it seemed as if it could wake up the whole household. Why did it feel like doing something bad? He wanted this… they both did, Kanae was certain. Master Shuu liked things exciting, and thrilling, and one of a kind… there was no way he wouldn’t want this. If this will make his master feel like he did when he was touching himself, or even better, then it definitely couldn’t be bad.

He placed a hand against the hard wood of his master’s bedroom door, other palm turning the doorknob slowly, and he pushed the door open. They squeaked slightly, causing Kanae to freeze on the spot, but as he peeked into the room, he saw that master Shuu didn’t even stir, resting peacefully in his bed. The boy opened the door only as much as to fit through the crack, and sneaked inside, closing them behind himself as quietly as he could.

What now?

The room was dark, perfectly silent, smelling of Tsukiyama’s bath soap. Pale moonlight creeping shyly through a small space between closed curtains was the only source of light, but Kanae’s eyes were already adjusted to darkness, after he spent hours sleepless and restless in his own room. His footsteps were soundless as he slowly and carefully walked towards the bed, approaching his sleeping master.

Even asleep, master Shuu looked beautiful. His indigo hair resting softly against the pillow, framing his light, handsome face… such sharp jaw, perfectly shaped lips, almond eyes framed by a curtain of long lashes, now closed in his peaceful rest…

Without even thinking of it, not minding how risky it was, Kanae reached out with his hand, and gently caressed his master’s round cheek, smiling at the softness of his skin that met his touch. Master Shuu’s brow furrowed in his sleep, and he let out a small, breathy grunt, which caused Kanae to take his hand away quickly.

Shamefully, the boy could feel himself hardening already. The anticipation, and mere sight of his beautiful master, were enough to arouse him. Even though no one could see him, Kanae blushed just a little as he removed his pyjama pants, pushing them past his hips and letting them drop around his ankles. His pyjama top was long enough to cover him past his bottom, and so Kanae lifted it up slightly, as he gave himself few relieving strokes, feeling his cock hardening at the touch.

Cautiously, the young ghoul sat at the edge of the mattress, placing his hand against his master’s covers. He moved his palm along the duvet, down his master’s body, pressing his hand slightly to feel the curve of his hip underneath softness of his covers. It was too thick, and Kanae was sure that this way master Shuu won’t feel anything. This was not good.

The boy’s slender fingers clutched at the edge of duvet, and he slowly started to pull it down, revealing his master that still undisturbed slept underneath it. The bottom button of Tsukiyama’s pyjama top was opened, perhaps unfastened in his sleep, showing bare skin just above the edge of his sleeping pants. Kanae bit his lip at that, holding back a whimper. He could see a small hair trail, leading from master’s Shuu’s navel, down behind the waistband of his pyjama. Ah, just this small patch of exposed skin was enough to cause a warm blush to creep onto Kanae’s cheeks.

He didn’t have enough courage yet to sneak his hand where the hair trail was leading him, so instead his fingertips gently touched the soft skin of Tsukiyama’s lower stomach, tickling as they moved over to his hip. Kanae’s breath got heavier, it seemed all too loud, and the boy anxiously looked up at his master’s face. Shuu, however, still slept soundly, corners of his lips twitching up in a tiny smile, caused by tickling touch of the boy’s fingers.

Moving his palm down master Shuu’s hip, Kanae touched his thigh, caressing it gently, his thumb rubbing soothing circles towards his inner thigh, to ease him in. Touching him too abruptly would be a shock, and without a doubt Tsukiyama would wake up. And Kanae didn’t want it just yet, first he had to make sure master Shuu won’t be able to resist him.

Finally, his hand moved in between his master’s legs, cupping him through the fabric of his pyjama, and rubbing carefully. It didn’t took long before master Shuu’s breath got heavier, and Kanae felt him getting slightly harder, his finger framing the outline of his gradually growing erection.

It was now or never. Kanae knew that what he was doing so far was disgusting, how he lustfully was using his master’s vulnerable state, he knew he was violating him. This was not what he wanted. This was not the way in which he wanted to possess him, he was, after all, better than that.

Slowly, he crawled onto the bed, straddling his master, and leaning over him. Now or never. Supporting himself on one hand propped against the bed, Kanae leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his master’s lips, while his other palm sneaked behind the edge of his pants, and wrapped around his hardening cock. _Oh_ … It was so large, the feeling of velvety skin underneath his fingers made Kanae sigh contently against his master’s lips.

He knew that this time master Shuu will wake up for sure, he awaited it. If he will handle this moment, then master Shuu shall be his… he couldn’t hesitate now. The moment just before Tsukiyama stirred awake seemed painfully long, but eventually, Kanae could feel his kiss being reciprocated, still, motionless lips coming to life.

Tsukiyama returned the kiss out of reflex, not conscious enough yet to comprehend what was happening. But whatever it was, it felt nice, and he eagerly tilted his chin up, catching those sweet, strange lips in his, humming contently against them. Was it a dream? It must have been. But with each moment, it was starting to feel more and more real, the touch seemed to really be there, he could feel someone’s warm breath against his lips…

“Ah... “ his lips parted, just as his eyes fluttered open, and the boy’s name escaped him almost immediately once he saw the familiar face above himself, “Kan- _ah_ , what… what are you…” his words were cut off quickly, as the haze of sleep finally fully left his mind, and he could feel everything with sudden clarity.

He tried to move, his hands instinctively resting against Kanae’s shoulders, but before he could push him away, he saw the boy’s kagune bursting out from behind him, curly tentacles wrapping around his wrists, pinning them to the mattress.

“Don’t…” the young ghoul warned, but his voice was hushed and soft, the word coming out more as a plea.

“What are you doing?” Tsukiyama didn’t even try to struggle, it wasn’t an enemy above him, it was someone he trusted, someone he knew. Surely there must have been an explanation.

Kanae’s hand clasped against his mouth, covering his lips, fingers slightly digging into his cheeks.

“It’s almost an insult that you have to ask such question.” Kanae replied, and even in the dark Shuu could see how his kakugan appeared, drowning his eyes in blackness, and staining the boy’s porcelain-like skin with cracks. “I know you’re not blind. I know you can see… how much I admire you. It’s not like you don’t know… you just don’t care.”

Kanae’s fingers tightened around Tsukiyama’s shaft, giving his erected member a firm tug. The older ghoul let out a muffled gasp, his legs moving with difficulty as he squirmed, the boy’s weight rested over his thighs.

“You don’t care…” Kanae repeated, leaning to press a kiss to his master’s cheek, “...Because taking what is given to you on a silver plate is just not your style, is it? You got bored of it long ago. You were raised having everything, and if you lacked anything, your wish was an order, coming true in a glimpse, just like that… After a while, it just stopped being fun.”

The boy shifted atop his master, pushing his pyjama pants down, and pulling his own shirt up. Raising on his knees, he lifted himself up from the older ghoul’s legs, and straddled his hips. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, and started to stroke them together, which earned him another sweet, muffled whimper that tried to make its way past Kanae’s hand covering his master’s mouth.

“You started craving things so rare, and unique, that even you couldn’t possess them that easily. One of a kind, things that were taking effort to get, that were giving you the thrill of a chase.”

As he continued speaking, Kanae stroked their erections slowly, feeling wetness underneath his fingers as they both quickly started leaking precome. The additional friction, as their flushed cocks rubbed against each other, felt heavenly, and it was becoming more and more difficult for the boy to focus on his words. They started to spill from him quickly, his voice husky and trembling.

“So you would never look at me, because I wouldn’t be able to run from you, to make you chase me. I would be afraid you won’t be able to catch me, and that’s just a risk I cannot take…”

Tsukiyama was looking up at the boy with slightly widened eyes, his breath heaving, embarrassing moans rumbling trapped in his throat. Just what was that? Such a feeling, the warm blush on his cheeks, the pounding in his chest... He felt like a cornered animal, but he seemed to be letting go so easily, and he couldn’t bring himself to even attempt a struggle. If he was to be completely honest with himself, all he could think of was whether Kanae will release his hands so that he could touch the boy as well…

“If I cannot interest you in having me… then I just need to have you instead.” Kanae rolled his hips, causing his master’s head to fall back against the pillow, his eyelids falling closed heavily, “Isn’t it _thrilling_ to be the chased one for once? Aren’t you _bored_ of being the hunter all the time?”

Even if he didn’t stay it out loud, Shuu knew the answer in his mind. Yes. This is what it was, this feeling, of being exposed, of being taken like this… Hunter became prey, what a new, extraordinary, overwhelming sensation… _ah, fortissimo!_

Tsukiyama parted his lips slightly, sticking out his tongue to lick at the inside of Kanae’s palm. It caught the boy by surprise, and his breath hitched, his hand releasing its grip just enough. His master’s tongue dragged itself along his finger, and before he knew it, it was enveloped by his lips, and gently sucked into his mouth. It caused Kanae to shudder, and his cheeks warmed up at this lewd sight. He could feel master Shuu’s tongue curling and flickering around his finger, their eyes fixed on each other. The young ghoul was surprised that he didn’t have the urge to look away, but there was no shyness in him. What he was seeing was far too much captivating.

His hips rocked slowly, grip of his fingers around their cocks tightening, and with growing satisfaction he could feel how his master’s member hardened underneath his touch, warm and thick. It brought a smile to his lips, tiny, predatory smirk of content. This was only the beginning, but even now Kanae could feel that the pleasure of being with another was far more than what he had experienced before.

Exhaling deeply, he pushed another finger past his master’s lips, pressing against his tongue. Tsukiyama accepted it willingly, sucking around the slender digit with a hum. Soon he started drooling, small trail of saliva appearing in the corner of his mouth and running down his chin. Kanae’s smooth, delicate hands tasted sweetly, and he sucked at his fingers eagerly, occasionally grazing them with his teeth teasingly. He could see how Kanae was biting his lip when he was doing that, holding his breath for a second.

Grinding down against Tsukiyama with steady rolls of his hips, the boy managed to establish a lazy, nice rhythm. His mouth gaped open, breaths getting louder, and his fingers started to tremble and go numb from the slightly awkward grip around their erections.

The boy knew that keeping an upper hand over someone so powerful as his master may not be easy, and so he didn’t mean to let himself being intimidated. His hand rubbed slick, plump heads of their cock, and as master Shuu let out a moan, he used the moment to press his fingers more forcefully into his mouth, nearly gagging him. Beautiful, rosy blush of excitement dusted his master’s cheeks then, and Kanae kept his fingers in his mouth just for a moment longer, before pulling them out.

String of saliva hung between his fingertips and master Shuu’s lips, breaking as Tsukiyama shuddered with ragged, heavy breaths. He looked so bothered already, almost eager… was it really so easy to tame him? Kanae wasn’t going to risk checking that, and his kagune remained firmly wrapped around his master’s wrists, holding him still.

Tsukiyama’s lips were reddened, even more desirable than normally. Kanae could hardly believe that after all this time of wishful daydreaming, he can finally fulfill his desires, and kiss those lips as much as he wants. Maybe it was romantic to fantasise about his master letting him kiss him, but it was certainly way more thrilling to take what he wanted, what he longed for all this time.

Kanae’s hand twisted and tugged at their cocks, causing his master to gasp softly, and then the boy leaned in and stole his breath away, connecting their lips. He pushed his tongue into his master’s mouth, exhaling through his nose as he felt the older ghoul reciprocating the kiss. It was his first time kissing someone like this, and he barely knew what he was doing. His master obviously knew that, and teased him for a moment, barely moving and letting Kanae do as he pleased. But after a while, as if they had some silent agreement, Shuu tilted his head and returned the kiss, carefully guiding Kanae through it, making their tongues meet and slide together, and sucking at the boy’s lower lip.

And oh, how Kanae loved that moment. He wished he could just forget about everything he planned, and lie down into his master’s arms, relishing in this sweetest of kisses. But that was exactly what he couldn’t do, this would ruin everything, this would make him the same boring meal on a silver plate that he was for all those years up until now. Maybe after… after he claims master Shuu and wins his affection, then he will be able to let his guard down, but not now.

The kiss broke with Tsukiyama’s faint hiss of pain, as Kanae suddenly bit down onto his lower lip, breaking the soft skin and drawing blood. His tongue lapped at the spot, greedily licking the blood off, and it caused shiver to run down his spine.

_Sehr gut…_

Such irony that was, the Gourmet who chased the perfect, unique flavours, might just be the finest meal himself. His blood was bittersweet, the taste somehow delicate, but with rich, sensual undertone. Kanae felt dizzy, humming contently as he sucked at the swelling drop of blood on his master’s lips… he needed to taste him more.

Pulling away, the boy looked down, and was met by the sight of master Shuu’s cheeky little smirk. He still wasn’t treating him seriously, he thought he could have an advantage, get him drunk on the scent and flavour, make this his weakness… Kanae responded with equally bold, proud smile, as he took his hand away from their twitching erections, and his other palm reached further between his master’s legs.

Without a warning, his saliva-covered fingers found his entrance, one fingertip rubbing the sensitive, puckered skin as it squirmed inside. Smile dropped from Tsukiyama’s face, eyes widening slightly at this unexpected intrusion, and he grunted softly when Kanae’s long finger slid smoothly into him.

“I wouldn’t let you get bored, master.” the young ghoul murmured, pressing his finger deeper inside him.

God, he was so tight. Could it be that he was never taken that way? Kanae found it surprising, but not displeasing for sure. Deep breaths came and went in waves, making his master’s body shudder beneath his own, smaller frame. He could feel his muscles clenching around him, and his legs moved closer together, the gesture almost modest. Shaking his head, Kanae squirmed another soft tentacle out from underneath the skin of his lower back, and curled it just above his master’s right knee, spreading his legs again.  
  
“Don’t refuse me. You know how it feels when you just have such an _appetite_ for someone you can’t have, don’t you?”

 


	5. Savoureux

Before any answer could be given to his question, Kanae was already unbuttoning the top of his master’s pyjama, pressing his lips to each newly bared patch of skin. He nuzzled against the crook of his neck, inhaling the smell in slow, deep breaths. Just as he imagined that night in the bathtub, the scent there was more delicate, gentler. The boy couldn’t wait to explore all of the places on his master’s body that could held all the different notes of his beautiful aroma.

He kissed down his master’s torso, finally claiming this cold, sculpted structure he admired for such long time, and feeling it warm up under the loving touch of his lips. By the time his lips reached Tsukiyama’s navel, the kisses turned into sloppy, sucking bites, leaving round, reddened marks wherever they stopped for longer. Just like he imagined he would do when he masturbated to the smell of his underwear for the first time.

He could feel the muscles of older ghoul’s abdomen tense as his mouth was savouring the taste of his smooth skin. Hooking his fingers behind the waistband of his master’s pyjama pants, Kanae pulled them down to his knees, inhaling sharply through his nose as the lovely, musky aroma that hit him. The essence of his scent, wonderfully obscene, mouth-watering…

Kanae pressed his face to Tsukiyama’s groin hungrily, dragging his nose along the slightly damp skin; short, soft hair scratching and tickling his cheeks. _Dizzy_. It was making him dizzy, this aroma, it was… more than he ever imagined. And he thought he was familiar with his master’s scent, he thought he knew his luscious smell after being so close to him for all those years. But no, this was so much more, _this_ was the first time Kanae could smell _arousal_ on his master, and it was absolutely maddening.

He could feel Tsukiyama tense and stiffen slightly, he could sense his anticipation. But he was not struggling, not pushing him away… that was probably a smart thing to do, because Kanae was by now, very, _very_ hungry, and he was not going to let his lovely prey slip away. He was already patient enough, watching all his master’s fascinations come and go, watching strangers take what should be his, with their filthy hands that didn’t deserve his perfect master. Now, he wasn’t going to let that happen ever again.

His lips brushed the inside of Tsukiyama’s thigh, nose wrinkling as he sniffed the skin there. Saliva was already dripping from the boy’s tongue as he parted his lips, mouthing at the velvety softness of his testicles, and then dragged his pink lips along his length, teasing, feather-like touch. It earned him a little gasp, and a wonderful twitch of this full, hard cock, deliciously flushed, radiating needy heat.

Kanae’s breath was heavy, leaving him in ragged huffs, as he suddenly realized his position. So far, he was a little more than hazed by his lust and blinded by jealousy, and these feeling guided his actions, but right now he got what he wanted, but well… he never done that before. However, the boy didn’t let himself fluster. He decided he will just continue to take whatever he wanted.

With that in mind, he pulled his finger out of his master, and put it into his mouth, sucking and licking it, _tasting_. A shudder shook through his body, shaky moan erupting from him as the finger slipped out from between his lips. _K östlich_. _So delicious_. Using both hands to slide them underneath Tsukiyama’s asscheeks, cupping their roundness firmly, he lifted Shuu’s hips up from the mattress. With a greedy, almost animalistic moan, Kanae darted out his tongue, and started exploring every nook of his master’s body. It was clumsy, and frantic, and Tsukiyama could tell that the boy has never done something like this before. There was something endearing in this chaos of his tongue and lips, this desperate need with which he was _consuming him_.

Shuu’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his back arching slightly, lifting him above the bed even more, and into Kanae’s eager mouth. For a while there, he forgot all about the boy’s kagune holding him in place, tight around his wrists, and curled possessively around his leg. His mouth gaped open and a symphony of delighted, pleased sounds broke free. He never had anyone pleasure him like this, there was no rhythm to it, no skill, but it was pure want… he was cherished like never before.

Kanae’s tongue swirled around his shaft, making its way up, where his lips pressed against the tip, and enveloped the glistening, plump head, sucking precome gathered there in a sweet, pearly drop. Cheeks hollowing, the boy sucked his cock into his damp, hot mouth, humming as he felt its thickness filling his throat. With a small cough, he young ghoul pulled away, taking a sharp inhale. Not discouraged, he tried again, swallowing around his master’s cock with a sloppy, slurping sound. He could tell that he was doing good, because he could feel master Shuu _tremble_ and he could hear him _moan_. This man that always had him shudder whenever they as much as stood close to each other, was now a mess for him. _Erstaunlich_.

Taking his time, and drooling copiously down his chin, Kanae relished in his master’s flavour. All the shyness left him for good now, he wasn’t embarrassed that he was sloppy or clumsy, he liked all those new things he could do, all the new sensations he could try. And his master felt good, moaning and squirming because of what he was doing… it made Kanae feel bolder.

Tsukiyama could feel his cock throb as he was sliding down Kanae’s throat, the boy’s lips squeezed around him, sliding along his length and sucking around the tip messily and greedily. He wished his hands were free so he could bury them in those violet locks, push his head down. But apparently… he wasn’t the one in charge. Not this time. Interesting...

He would never think the young ghoul could be like this, it was just like he said… he liked the thrill, he liked it a lot. He liked Kanae when he was sweet and delicate as well, but he didn’t mind this new side of him he could see now… it was very interesting indeed. The Gourmet loved how it made him tremble and shiver, he loved this kind of attention, it was so rare for him to be treated like this… He suddenly realized that, it was always him who was being driven mad by someone, it was him who would have kiss and lick and _relish_ in someone with such ferocity like Kanae was showing right now. Being on the other side was new, amazing, enchanting, _ah!_ he wanted to melt into those warm, sweet lips.

_Dolce._

Why never before… someone… wanted him like this… anyone… no one…

Tsukiyama’s thoughts scattered gradually, melted away, and he couldn’t collect them into some kind of order anymore.

Kanae continued his newly discovered, delicious task, feeling the heat of master Shuu’s member pulsating in his mouth. His chin damp with saliva and cheeks flushed in excitement, he was bobbing his head up and down between his master’s legs, finally tasting as much as he wanted, as much as he could stand without getting absolutely mad, and more…

“Kanae…”

God, his name sounded like the most beautiful word, spoken by his master's low, husky voice. Accompanied by Shuu’s little moans, breathy whimpers… his name was never spoken in such manner. The sixteen years old boy finally discovered how it is to be with another, how it feels to share real intimacy, not just fantasize about it with his hands sneaking shamefully underneath his covers.

“Kanae…” Slightly more desperate, high-pitched…

Feeling a shudder running through his master’s body, a slight tug of his hands against his kagune, Kanae looked up to see master Shuu writhing and arching, and his hips rocked to thrust his cock deeper into Kanae’s mouth. The boy smirked around the thick member that was stuffing his mouth full, happy and proud that he was doing so good.

_Feed me…_

The thought dominated Kanae’s mind. He wanted this since the first night he stole his master’s underwear. He tried to imagine the flavour behind the scent, and now he could get it, he could taste. _Feed me._

The boy’s hands kneaded his master’s asscheeks, gripping him tightly and pushing him even deeper into his mouth and throat. His jaw was aching and uncomfortably numb by now, but it was worth it, he wanted, _needed_ this.

“Kanae…!”

Now he was certain that his name was a warning. His own cock hung between his legs, hard and throbbing, at the thought alone of what was to come. Sweet anticipation, soon to be fulfilled. Another tug at his kagune, but he wasn’t going to let go. _Mine_ …

Another shudder. Roll of the hips. Little, strangled moan, cut off as Tsukiyama choked on his own breath. And then the warm, thick juice spilling into Kanae’s mouth, delicious, smooth, rolling over his tongue, bittersweet, completely, utterly perfect. Better than anything.

Kanae swallowed eagerly, his tongue lapping along his master’s length to catch every single drop of this precious nectar. He sucked his master dry, accepting the last, frantic twitches of his body, that were pushing his limping cock past his reddened lips. Pulling away, he licked the corners of his mouth, humming as the wonderful flavour lingered on his tongue.

And his master was a mess. Hair clinging to his forehead, flushed face, legs spread obscenely as he exposed himself to Kanae’s willing, greedy mouth. The boy wanted more of that. He wanted to squeeze the very last drop of master Shuu, to take everything, to make him his own…

“Kanae…”

This time it was a whisper. His master’s voice low and hushed, tired, relieved. Slight smile tugging at his lips. Kanae crawled up the bed, his knees digging into the mattress on both sides of Tsukiyama’s hips, his erection pressing to the older ghoul’s stomach as he leaned down for a kiss. Lazy, calm, sloppy.

Tsukiyama tasted himself on Kanae’s lips, humming contently into the boy’s mouth as he was kissed surprisingly firmly. It seemed that Kanae knew exactly what he was doing now, knew exactly what he wanted, as if he was taking something rightfully his, stealing it from his lips with full confidence.

The boy’s kagune loosened around Shuu’s hands, uncurling slowly, freeing his movements. It was a risk he had to take for now. Every scum of low birth could take someone by force, hold them down, and claim them. But Kanae didn’t want it to happen like this. No matter how jealous, ignored, and underappreciated his master was making him feel before, he was better than this. He was going to have Tsukiyama on his knees for him, but he wasn’t going to do it by force. Master Shuu deserved better.

Kanae _was_ better.

Shuu’s lower lip trembled when Kanae pulled away from the kiss, and he craned his neck, tilting his chin up as if to chase those soft lips that escaped him. But, once again, he was reminded that he’s not the one who chases this time. The boy sat up, running a shaky hand through his violet hair, his breaths calm but deep and loud.

With his now free hands, Tsukiyama reached out towards the young ghoul, placing his palms on his narrow hips, and then slowly running them up his sides. He was so petite and skinny, delicate, porcelain-like… He still had this lovely charm of youth in himself, collarbones and hipbones protruding awkwardly, but at the same time, adorably; sweet pink niples seeming so dark comparing to the paleness of his skin; and just a dust of lilac hair down below his navel. Tsukiyama’s heart skipped a few bits just from looking at him. He looked like Donatello’s bronze sculpture of young David, with his long leg gracefully bent in the knee, hand cheekily propped against the hip as he rests his foot atop Goliath’s severed head.

Kanae shivered slightly under the touch of his master’s hands, even though they were warm and soft. Another temptation to let go, to forget about what he wanted to do, and just let himself get lost within those hands, those arms; to rest his head against his broad chest, and just be close, like he always wanted.

He could do that. He could settle for this sweet, relaxing pleasure, and he knew it would make him happy here and now. But then he would always wonder _what if_ …

Taking one of his master’s hands, that wandered lazily along his body, he brought it up to his lips, and kissed his knuckles briefly. And then, shamelessly, without breaking the eye contact with his master, Kanae guided his hand down between his legs, where his flushed, twitching cock awaited impatiently. The foreign touch of Tsukiyama’s fingers was a wonderful, new sensation, making the young ghoul gasp, closing his eyes as his hips rolled shyly.

Tsukiyama’s fingers closed around Kanae’s length, and they stroked him firmly, yet gently; the boy’s own hand that still held his master’s wrist setting the steady, nice rhythm. Just after a while Kanae could feel that this was a dangerous step. It felt… completely incomparable to touching himself, so much better, so much more intense. Master Shuu’s touch was skilled, and confident. The way his fingers were squeezing his shaft, and how his thumb rubbed the red, glistening tip… Kanae wished this could never end. His breath got heavy, shuddery, hips rocking smoothly, and he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to stifle cries that threatened to escape him.

God, how he would want to let his master bring him to complexion like this. He looked down, his eyes locking with Tsukiyama’s own, and the sight nearly drove him mad… The look master Shuu gave him encouraged him to keep going, it was lustful, but also affectionate. And Kanae knew that once he saw that look, that beautiful face flushed red, glimmering eyes, pink parted lips, this image would haunt him forever. Before he was jealous as well, yes, but he wasn’t fully aware of the taste of this forbidden fruit that he longed for, and that others might want to steal from his garden. But now that he finally tasted its flavour, he knew that he can’t let anyone else’s filthy hands near it.

It was gourmet food, no one else deserved it but he alone.

Kanae’s kagune squirmed out from his lower back, catching Tsukiyama by surprise, his movements freezing. The boy used this moment to curl his rinkaku around his master’s torso and waist, wriggling it smoothly underneath him. He shifted on his knees, lifting himself up, and his hands grabbed his master’s shoulders, pulling at them as the kagune tightened around him and rolled him over onto his stomach.

But just as this was done, before Tsukiyama could articulate his protest or surprise, the kagune quickly disappeared. Shuu didn’t find himself bound nor restrained, and glancing over his shoulder he saw the twirly tentacles squirming back under Kanae’s skin, the boy’s kakugan fading as well, leaving his eyes clear and shimmering.

Instead of the kagune wrapped around his wrists, there were Kanae’s gentle, dexterous hands, kneading the muscles of his shoulders, and smoothly running down his arms as the boy leaned in, resting against him like a cat on a tree branch. His erection was pressing between his master’s asscheeks, heated and leaking, rubbing against the firm flesh of Tsukiyama’s round bottom with the slightest movements of Kanae’s hips.

“Master Shuu… you’re not going to reject me, are you?” the boy purred into his master’s ear, his hair tickling his cheek, “Don’t tell me it doesn’t feel good to have someone take care of you like this. I wish you have noticed earlier… I was always there to care for you.” In the place of his kagune that bound his master’s wrists before, his own palms slipped slowly over Shuu’s hands, their fingers lacing together.

“Of course I noticed…” Shuu replied in hushed voice, relaxing underneath Kanae.

Liar.

_Lügner. Don’t lie to me. If you noticed then why it was always someone else, and never me. Me, me, me, it should have been me._

“I don’t think you did.” Kanae’s little, predatory whisper sent chills down Tsukiyama’s spine, the boy’s tongue flicking over his earlobe, “But that’s alright, because I will now make sure this won’t escape your attention anymore. I won’t let you get bored, I promise.”

Kanae pressed a kiss just underneath Tsukiyama’s ear, and another to the side of his jaw. He let go of his hands to playfully curl his master’s indigo hair behind his ear, to better see his beautiful face. In this brief moment, they exchanged little smiles, almost innocent. Little dimple formed in Shuu’s cheek, Kanae adored that, and it only made his own loving smile widen.

Next kisses were meant for Tsukiyama’s shoulder, Kanae’s fingers tugging at the fabric of his pyjama top, and pulling it down, baring his master’s skin. Then the back of his neck, and down along his spine, as the boy finally managed to get rid of the nuisance that was master Shuu’s remaining clothing. In between kisses, Kanae was pressing his nose to Tsukiyama’s soft skin, the delicate scent filling his stomach with pleasant warmth.

As his lips followed the path down Shuu’s muscular back, they finally reached the base of his spine, and Kanae’s hands, trembling in anticipation, caressed up his thighs, resting softly against his firm, round ass. “Raise your… hips…” he asked breathily, but barely waited for the older ghoul to obey his wish, as he already spread him apart, slender fingers digging into soft, delicate flesh.

His tongue greedily sneaked between Tsukiyama’s asscheeks, and as soon as his master lifted himself up on his knees, sticking his ass out nicely, Kanae buried his face in between them, dragging his tongue along the cleft.

Shuu whimpered, burying his face in a pillow, his legs trembling slightly at the sudden intrusion of Kanae’s brisky tongue worming its way inside him. The boy hummed weakly, panting hotly against the sensitive, puckered skin, his wet tongue pushing past tight muscles. His master was so incredibly delicious, just as he had expected, and the scent was only doubling the overwhelming sensation, causing Kanae’s heart to pound madly in excitement, and his mouth to salivate even more.

But the most wonderful feeling was yet to come, and Kanae’s cock twitched impatiently, flushed and heavy between his legs. He would never suspect that he can have so much self-control. But after all, he had so many other things to occupy his mind and senses… And the taste he was now savouring, was worth all the wait.

To Kanae’s absolute bliss, Tsukiyama started to rock his hips slowly, pushing back onto his tongue. His hands clutched at the sheets, toes curled slightly, and Kanae’s ears were filled with music of his master’s moans and whimpers.

With cheeks flushed red and violet strands clinging to his sweaty forehead, Kanae lost himself in his master’s flavour, cascading over his tongue with each eager lick. His lips sucked around his entrance, tongue wriggling inside; sharp breaths Kanae was taking through his nose growing heavier and quicker. Pulling away suddenly, he dragged his tongue down to his master’s testicles, mouthing at them and enveloping the sack with his lips gently. Each bit of Tsukiyama’s skin tasted a little different. The taste was sweeter and more prominent in the folds and crooks of his body, like the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the dip of his navel, the cleft of his bottom, inside of his thigh just below the groin…

Licking his lips, Kanae smiled dreamily, letting his fingers to lazily wander along his master’s leg, caressing the curve of his ass, and tickling his lower back playfully. But even though his touch was tender and careful, and his actions slow, his patience was actually wearing thin. He wanted to claim his master, but having little idea how to pleasure another, he had to go slow, and learn along the way, listening to Tsukiyama’s reactions, and reading the meanings behind each moan or shiver. He wasn’t sure if he does right even this much, but on the other hand, there he was, no longer ignored, dull little servant. Now he had his master on his knees, sticking out his ass for him and whining for more, glancing over his shoulder with those hazed eyes and parted lips, silently asking why did he stop.  
  
The sight sent a wave of heat into Kanae’s belly, and another impatient throb went right to his cock, leaking copiously and dripping onto the sheets. There was only as much as the boy could take, as much as he could wait. His young, barely matured body begged him for release, and so Kanae sucked onto his fingers, and then pressed slick fingertips against his master’s entrance. He could feel the older ghoul tensing, his back arching slightly when Kanae’s fingers felt the soft, delicate flesh accommodating him willingly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donatello's sculpture of David for reference: http://employees.oneonta.edu/farberas/arth/Images/ARTH213images/Donatello/david/front.jpg


	6. David and Goliath

 

“Relax…” a whisper carried Kanae’s uncertain words as he soothed his master’s tensing body with a tender touch of his hand, rubbing little circles over his lower back. He just thought this was something he should say, to let his master know that he doesn’t need to worry, that he has control, and will take care of everything. Master Shuu’s only concern now should be to just relax and enjoy, and Kanae’s role was to show him that he can trust him.

That was what the boy, in all his physical innocence, imagined should be done. He knew that this was a delicate matter, and should be handled carefully, but also hasn’t really done it to anyone else but himself ever before, so he feared he may turn out clumsy or insensitive. So he was just saying anything he imagined he would like to be told in that situation.

“Come on, master Shuu… open up for me…”

Kanae’s soft palm moved down along the slight curve of Tsukiyama’s hip, caressing his thigh slowly, and he leaned in to trace the same path with a few, open-mouthed kisses. He heard Tsukiyama exhaling slowly, and the muscles around his finger loosened up a little, so he used that moment to squirm in another finger. “Good…” he praised in a murmur, getting more and more confident. He wasn’t nervous anymore, after all, it was all very easy. Didn’t he adore his master? Didn’t he admire him? Didn’t he love him? What’s easier then, than to show him this affection through a tender, loving touch? Just like he used to do when he helped him dress, always careful, delicate, gentle… the only difference was, now Kanae could touch freely, without stealing the intimacy, and masking his true intentions.

Soft grunt escaped Shuu’s lips, but even so he swayed his hips, pushing back onto Kanae’s fingers. Such slender, long fingers… Kanae moved them in and out slowly, crooking them slightly, and carefully observing his master’s reactions. At this angle, he could push them in deeper than he ever done with himself, and he was curious if it felt good. He got so captivated by this, sliding his fingers into the mushy, damp heat, wriggling them around, and enjoying the lovely moans his actions caused, that he didn’t notice when Tsukiyama turned his head, pressing his cheek to the pillow as he looked at him over his shoulder.

“That’s enough…” he pleaded weakly, eyes half-lidded and cloudy. “Please…”

Did he just…

_Please._

Such sweet, pathetic voice. If he only knew how many times Kanae bit his tongue not to let this word slip out, not to show how much his master’s indifference hurt him. _Please don’t leave. Please don’t go to him. Please stay with me. Please…_

So proud he always was. His attention, his every smile, or kind word, would wake up a mad flutter of butterflies in Kanae’s stomach. But now, Kanae was done waiting to be given those precious affections. Now he was _taking them_ all for himself, because he was the only one deserving them.

_Me, me, me, it should have always been only me._

Little smile played on the boy’s lips, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of his master spread before him so lewdly, with cheeks dusted by dark blush, biting his lip painfully hard, hair falling over hazed eyes, sticking to long, slightly damp lashes.

Kanae’s fingers slipped out of Tsukiyama, who grunted at the loss, hand pawing and clutching at the sheets. Without breaking the eye-contact, the young ghoul brought his hand up to his lips, and let his tongue slide provocatively along his palm, up to the tips of his fingers. Shifting on his knees, he grabbed his master’s hip, his other hand pushing his legs further apart.

God only knew how much he wanted this, how many nights he had spent thinking about it, imagining, planning… But as he lay alone in bed, all of this seemed like just another of his pathetic, wet fantasies, and those don’t tend to come true.

“Master Shuu…” he whispered, taking his aching cock in a trembling hand, raising on his knees slightly, “I’m going to take you now…” The slick, flushed tip rubbed against Tsukiyama’s quivering entrance, and Kanae couldn’t suppress a gasp at the feeling. His heart thumped in his ears, and he felt a rush of sheer excitement, running through his spine like electric spark, exploding in his loins.

“Yes…” a quiet, breathy answer came, and Kanae wished to hear his master speak like this more.

Slowly, he pushed in, feeling the tight heat stretching around him, and he instantly lost all of his composure. This just felt… incredible. Kanae’s fingers tightened their grip at Tsukiyama’s hips, nails digging into his skin as the boy tried to keep himself steady. This was no use, he was too impatient, and it felt just too good, almost overwhelming. He rolled his hips forward, thrusting deeper, and sinking in almost all the way. Tsukiyama let out a small cry, partially muffled by the pillow.

A content, little smile tugged at the corners of Kanae’s lips, he had never imagined this could feel _so good_. The boy wasn’t wise enough to wait for his master to adjust, he just couldn’t wait to feel more of this, and he almost drooled at the sight of his own cock disappearing inside his master, sinking into this lovely, warm hole that enveloped him tightly. Kanae kept pressing in until his hips met with Tsukiyama’s soft, round bottom, and he heard the older ghoul exhaling shakily.

Finally, master Shuu was his, and his alone… now that he claimed him, there will be no one else. The thought gave Kanae confidence, and he kneaded Tsukiyama’s asscheeks, squeezing them in his palms and spreading them apart, marveling at the sight of his erection buried balls deep inside him. His face was burning with an excited blush, and he started moving immediately, hardly aware of Shuu’s little cries as he was gritting his teeth, trying to relax around him.

So... incredibly... tight... 

Kanae’s breath speeded up quickly, his hips rocking erratically as he greedily relished in the feeling of his master’s ass squeezing around his cock so nicely. It was his first time, and he wanted to try everything… At first, shallow, quick thrusts; making the head of his cock rub against those tight walls deep inside his master. And then in the next moment, he was moving lazily, pulling out almost completely, tight ring of muscles quivering around him… only to push back inside in one, smooth movement; shivers running down his spine, making his cock twitch inside the older ghoul.

Kanae was a selfish person, but usually, his master was the only exception from this rule of his character. However, this time it was stronger than him. He just couldn’t stop himself. His knuckles turned white from gripping at Tsukiyama’s hips tightly as he pounded into him mindlessly. Through his own heartbeat and heavy, ragged breaths, he didn’t hear Shuu’s pitiful whimpers that grew louder with each thrust.

All of the sensations were difficult for Tsukiyama to bear. He wasn’t getting even a chance to steady his breath, having it knocked out of his lungs by Kanae’s nearly brutal thrusts. Maybe to use such word was an exaggeration, but it definitely felt like it in that moment, when he was trying to get a hold of something to steady himself, his knees rubbing against the sheets painfully. How come this delicate, sensitive boy had it in himself to possess him like this? Teardrops swelled in the corners of Shuu’s eyes, his ass burning as it was being stretched so abruptly, Kanae’s cock entering him without a break, his hips slapping against the skin of his backside obscenely.

Was it really true, all that the boy had said? Was this really an act that built up within him since long? Had he really always longed for him, his urges feeded by jealousy? It must have been true, because otherwise, Tsukiyama couldn’t imagine any other explanation for how _desperate_ Kanae seemed now… As if it was possible that he will slip away, and choose someone else instead again, if Kanae won’t hold him and take him so painfully hard. That was… exquisite. To be so desired, to drive someone mad with need, to be the center of someone’s fixation. _Ah!_   _Magnifique!_ What a splendid feeling!

It seemed that hours have passed since Kanae came to his bedroom, and began gracing him with slow, tender affection. Yet, at the same time, it happened almost too fast, so that Shuu didn’t even have a chance to look at him properly, to touch him, to get to know every curve and nook of his body as his own was explored meticulously by the boy. From the brief contact of his own cock being rubbed against Kanae’s within the grip of his delicate palm, and then the short moment when he got to pleasure the boy with his own skilled fingers, Tsukiyama didn’t expect him to be very big, long perhaps, but not as thick as himself. And yet, it felt now as if he was being filled completely and fully, by Kanae’s surprisingly eager, throbbing boyhood.

Feeling it enter him deeply, time after time sliding all the way inside him, Shuu started to clench around him, as if to trap him inside for longer, and with each thrust swallowing him greedily. His hands balled fistful of sheets, and he let out a loud, purring moan, the first sound of pure pleasure and content, without the undertone of pain at Kanae’s frantic, unexperienced thrusts.

Shuu turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder, and catch this note of madness in Kanae’s eyes, that he knew will be there. The pillow was damp from his hot breaths, now less pained and more excited as he shuddered and melted underneath his servant, loving this new role he got to play for the first time. Just this thought sent wave of heat straight to his cock, and it hardened and throbbed again, swaying between his legs.

And there it was, as he expected, Kanae’s unfocused face, trembling bottom lip, hair sticking to damp forehead, and this glimmer in his eyes that made Shuu want to squeal. The boy’s skin was already slightly glistening with sweat, dampness blooming in the corners of his body where Tsukiyama knew skin had the sweetest taste. The little dip at the bottom of his throat, back of his neck, underneath his navel, insides of his elbows.

Kanae’s narrow chest was rising and falling heavily, his body shuddering all over as his hips rolled without a rhythm. After a longer moment, he caught Tsukiyama looking at him, biting his lower lip as he observed his erratic efforts, and the boy blushed crimson red.

“Kanae-kun…” His voice was low, barely more than a whisper, breathy.

A pause, filled with his moans, and little gasp as Kanae thrust deep into him.

“S-So good…”

Unexpected sigh of relief left Kanae with his next exhale, half-lidded eyes shimmering with joy. He was good. He made his master feel good, and that was all he ever wanted. At least that was what he told himself in that moment; all of the selfish, spiteful thoughts he had, all of the envious little curses he mumbled in German every now and then, suddenly evaporated from his mind, and he was sure his intentions were always purely focused on his master’s well-being.

He rolled his hips, grunting obscenely as he entered master Shuu roughly and deeply, drops of sweat that swelled on his neck awoken suddenly from the impact, and ran down his skin. His hands loosened their grip on Tsukiyama’s hips slightly, as the boy allowed himself to put down his guard just a bit, become more tender.

“Tell me again…” he pleaded, his voice trailing off as he got flustered for asking so shamelessly to have his ego feeded.

But Tsukiyama didn’t even notice, perhaps didn’t even hear this plea, as even without Kanae asking, he kept repeating in mewling, desperate voice, “Good, so good...très bien...”

Leaning forward, Kanae pressed his body against Shuu’s back, kissing between his shoulderblades, before his forehead rested there. He closed his eyes, blindly pawing at the sheets around them to find his master’s hands, and take them in his, smaller and paler ones. His hips kept moving, the rhythm now somehow lazier, as if Tsukiyama’s words soothed the boy. Kanae’s cock was sliding in and out of his master in shallow, calm thrusts, and Shuu could feel it so deep inside, plump head hitting sensitive nub of nerves and rubbing against it, causing his vision to go white as he was pushing back to meet the boy’s movements.

Their breaths mixed together, hot and heavy, carrying moans and whimpers past their lips so that they could meet in the stuffy air of the bedroom, scented with sweat from their joined bodies. Kanae raised his head slightly, to sniff at damp strands of hair at the back of his master’s head, the familiar scent of his shampoo sending tingling to his belly.

Kanae’s arms moved to wrap around Tsukiyama’s torso, pressing them closer together in a brief embrace, before the boy sat up, pulling his master along. They both let out long, breathy moans, as the movement shifted their balance, and Kanae sat back on his heels, impaling Shuu even deeper onto his cock as the older ghoul settled on his lap. Clawing at his master’s sweaty torso, Kanae rolled his hips, holding him in place, and feeling him tremble, just like he did himself, shuddering when his cock buried deeply within him.

His hands slowly slid down Shuu’s chest and stomach, he could nearly feel the heat radiating from between his master’s legs as his palm smoothly wandered down, through rises and falls of his muscles. But being so much smaller than Tsukiyama, it wasn’t easy for Kanae to keep his strong, and yet trembling body steady. As Shuu tried to keep himself upright, his head spinning and legs getting weak underneath him, Kanae’s kagune started to sneak over his limbs, wrapping around them.

Tsukiyama tilted his head to the side to observe as the soft tentacle curled underneath his arm, feeling two others squirming around his thighs. His heavy breaths speeded up even more, as he found himself in a firm grip of the boy’s rinkaku. With that keeping his master in place, Kanae didn’t have to restrain himself anymore, and he was way past even trying to be somehow gentle. He liked the feeling of being in control for once, of setting the rules. He didn’t have to patiently wait for his master’s kind word of approval, as God knew his patience ended on the day when he found the white hair on Tsukiyama’s clothes, a sign of betrayal. He wasn’t going to allow being put lower than the halfbreed _Schwein_ ever again.

Pounding into Shuu’s ass madly and erratically, Kanae breathed hotly against the back of his neck, letting his moans fill his master’s ears, his lips brushing against his earlobe. Soon this obscene _concerto solo_ became a duet, Tsukiyama’s hips moving on their own accord, as he bounced on Kanae’s lap, greedily pushing himself back onto his cock. The boy’s hand teased mercilessly, fingers scratching just below his navel, but refusing their touch where he needed it so desperately. One of kagune tentacles was curled around his leg so close to his groin… rocking his hips he tried to steal at least a bit of a friction that was so cruelly denied to him.

Beautiful tones of his master’s melodic voice, as he started to repeat his name in between whimpers, made Kanae smile against the skin of his neck, where he was pressing the rhapsody of kisses. His hand finally slipped between the older ghoul’s legs, long fingers taking hold of his hot, heavy member, and the music of his voice, crying out so sweetly, so _desperately_ , filled the room.

Massaging his master’s length, feeling it twitch underneath his touch, Kanae tried to keep the rhythm of his thrusts, but he lost himself completely. Nothing was left from the loyal servant, always so polite and proper around his master. The power and control he could clearly feel were his now, clouded his mind, and pleasuring his master was pushed onto second place, the want to possess him being all that Kanae could think of in that moment.

And Tsukiyama was grateful for the kagune holding him firmly against the boy’s body, because he was too overwhelmed to even think of holding himself up on his own. His muscles felt like jelly, and he swayed powerlessly up and down on Kanae’s cock, swallowing him deep into his stretched ass, and pushing his hips up to thrust into his hand that stroked him.

His head hung forward, and he looked down at Kanae’s delicate palm curled around his flushed, reddened cock, so thick in the hold of the boy’s slender fingers, strings of precome hanging between his fingertips. A raspy breath left him, as he felt something curling around his neck, and his head was tilted back, slightly to the side to expose his neck. Whether it was Kanae’s kagune or his free hand that sneaked underneath his chin and forced his head back, Shuu couldn’t tell. All that his heavy-lidded eyes could see now was the dark, heavy fabric of the canopy above his bed.

Kanae’s tongue sneaked past his lips, and traced up along Tsukiyama’s neck, little kisses being pressed every now and then. He stopped just below his ear, nipping at the skin there, his breath hot and damp against his master’s ear. Even though the thrusts of his hips were forceful, each of them knocking a cry out of Shuu’s throat, the touch of his lips against his neck seemed careful and sweet. And so, the bite came unexpectedly; Kanae’s soft, pink lips being replaced by his teeth, sinking painfully into the junction of his master’s neck and shoulder.

Tsukiyama shuddered, gritting his teeth, but even so the pleasant warmth pooled in his lower stomach, his cock throbbing in Kanae’s hand, muscles squeezing around the boy’s cock. Breathing loudly and heavily, he closed his eyes, awaiting  another bite, feeling his blood seeping out slowly. It was warm and thick in Kanae’s mouth, painting his lips and chin red, as the boy lapped at it greedily. _Süß…_

Just as Kanae’s tongue soothed the bitten skin, bruised imprint of his teeth marking Shuu’s neck, another bite came, few inches higher, dangerously close to his arteries. Spark of pain exploded briefly, only to turn into a shiver of pleasure. The hand on his cock tightened its grip, speeding up its movements up and down the velvety shaft.

Nip of teeth at his ear, caused Shuu to whimper, and he instinctively tried to tilt his head to the side, goosebumps blooming on the back of his neck.

“You’re mine…” Kanae’s whisper crept right into his ear, the boy’s bloodied tongue tracing along his earlobe. His hand sneaked further down between Shuu’s legs, cupping his testicles and rolling them gently in his palm, before giving the soft sack a tug, “Say it…”

The only answer Tsukiyama could muster was Kanae’s name, spoken as a weak, whiny plea, breathed into the air like a prayer.

“Mine…” the boy repeated, sucking his master’s earlobe between his lips, “Say it…”

Shuu’s cock twitched as Kanae kneaded his balls in his palm, pressing as deep inside him as he could, and then stopping, holding him like this, with ass filled and stretched, and his manhood leaking, aching hard.

“Y-Yes…” coherent words finally formed in Tsukiyama’s dry throat, “Yours, I-I’m… yours… Kanae, yours…” Each time he was repeating it, his tone was more and more desperate, pleading.

_Meine liebe…_

Kanae’s body tensed and shuddered, pressure in his stomach exploding suddenly, and he released inside his master, hips twitching as his come spilled in long, sharp bursts. He clutched at Shuu’s shoulder tightly, seeking support in this vulnerable moment. He heard Tsukiyama’s breath hitching, followed by a sigh of relief, and he felt his thick come dripping over his fingers. The boy upturned his palm, catching the delicious essence of his master’s orgasm.

Their bodies swayed together, as they rode through the shared release with the last bits of energy they had left. Shuu’s cries of pleasure were muffled by Kanae’s hand, his come-stained fingers pushing past his lips, forcing him to lick it off, and smearing it around his mouth.

“Taste how good…” Kanae breathed, “How good you are… no one else deserves the gourmet food… no one else can appreciate this taste, sophisticated, delicate…” his words lost sense as he kept muttering about the unique flavour, his cock sliding smoothly in and out of his master’s slick, dripping hole.

No more shameful, lonely orgasms, filled with fantasies to never come true, secret and solitary, hidden by bedcovers, muffled by pillows or back of his hand. The pleasure was now shared, given to another, and received with equal passion. Those shivers and sparks, warmth rushing through his body, pumped by his racing heart, weren’t even half as pleasant and satisfying as the feeling of his master’s body shivering against his own, as the sound of his voice repeating his name, interrupted by ecstatic spasm that made him forget how to form words...

Kanae was first to go numb and limp against Tsukiyama’s back. His forehead rested against his master’s shoulder, shaky hands clutching at his arms for support. Slowly, his kagune uncurled from around Shuu’s limbs, tickling as it was sliding over his skin, and was pulled away, disappearing behind the boy’s lower back. Gently, or more to say, powerlessly, Kanae guided his master to lie down on the bed, pushing at his shoulders, and pressing one hand to the base of his spine, as his limping cock slipped out from between Shuu’s asscheeks.

Tsukiyama pressed his warm, blushed cheek to the cool pillow, letting his sore muscles relax against the mattress. He hissed softly at the loss of Kanae inside him, slight burning in his backside lingering just like the aftertaste of his own come on his tongue. But before his body could get used to the empty feeling, he was entered again, this time by Kanae’s fingers.

Slight flinch of discomfort appeared on Shuu’s face, but soon the boy’s fingers slipped out of him, covered in his sticky release, and he could hear the sound of Kanae sucking at them. Rolling onto his side, he reached out with his hand and gripped the boy’s wrist, tugging at it and craning his neck, his head heavy and slightly dizzy still, resting against the pillows. Kanae slipped his fingers inside him again, and this time brought his hand up to Tsukiyama’s lips, the older ghoul’s tongue darting out immediately to swirl around them greedily.

He was surprised to discover how rich and deep was Kanae’s taste. He would imagine it as more subtle, but it was actually strong, with wonderfully sweet undertones, coming probably from the traces of his own blood, mixing with the boy’s come as Kanae’s bloodied lips pressed to his in a kiss. It was almost innocent, just a touch of lips, and their soft, gradually calming breaths exchanged between tender pecks.

As they parted, Kanae collapsed onto the bed right next to his master, his lean, petite body barely making a dip in the mattress. Violet strands of hair covered his face like a veil, clinging to his lips and forehead, hiding the uncertain expression he wore. It was over, and he wasn’t sure how to act now. Could he reach out and pull himself into his master’s arms? Will he be accepted? Or has he gone too far and ruined everything?

The answer came quicker than he expected, as Tsukiyama’s fingers brushed his hair away from his face, and Kanae suddenly realized that they were just inches away, his master’s eyes observing his quiet struggle the whole time. Shuu’s thumb rubbed at the boy’s chin, wiping off the remaining traces of blood, and he leaned in to kiss away the last drop that stubbornly settled in the corner of his lips.

Kanae’s come dripped down his leg, and the sheets were sticking to his sweaty back. “My bedsheets are wet…” he said, shifting uncomfortably.

“I will change them for you tomorrow.” the young ghoul offered, propping himself up on his elbows, and pausing for a longer moment before speaking up again, “Just like I did when I dirtied them, fingering myself in your bed… You couldn’t tell, could you?” he was actually surprised himself how boldly he has spoken, admitting to his secret practices openly. He didn’t even know when his lips stretched in a cheeky, confident smile.

Kanae’s confession was met by Tsukiyama’s own wide grin, and he thought his young servant especially desirable, when he spoke about such shameful things, unruly hair dancing on his forehead, bedsheets crumpling under the weight of his naked body… A triumphant David, victorious.

“But it’s uncomfortable to sleep here tonight… Let’s sleep in your bed instead.” Shuu decided, already pushing himself up, muscles in his legs feeling sore as he sat up.

“My bed is much smaller…” Kanae opposed just for a second, his master already scrambling out of bed and taking his hand, pulling him along.

“I don’t mind. Let’s go.”

They left the heavy covers of Shuu’s canopy bed behind, and sneaked out into the hallway, their footsteps soft and soundless against the carpets. The same path that Kanae walked by himself earlier that night, with heart pounding madly in his ears, they now crossed together, holding hands as they walked towards Kanae’s bedroom. Their bare bodies shivered as the cool air bit at their skin, shadows chasing after them, dancing on the wallpapers as they moved.

Quiet click of the door closing behind them made Kanae exhale a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and soon he was enveloped by his own covers, his master’s body warm at his side, pressed to his own in the narrow space of the bed they shared. Tsukiyama loved how the bedsheets smelled of Kanae’s soap, flowers that always could be found on the boy’s nightstand, a bit of perfume, and underneath that, of _him_.

With chains of his hands and legs, Kanae enslaved his master in his bed. Intertwined fingers, slim leg hooked over his hip, he kept Shuu close. He was now his, and his alone. Like a dragon from a fairytale, curled up amongst piles of gold and gems, protecting _the treasure_ from anyone who would try to steal it away. _Die Kostbarkeit_.

Wanting to press a kiss to his master’s cheek, Kanae embarrassed himself as he couldn’t suppress a small yawn that escaped him in that moment. Shuu’s fingers wandered lazily along his back, drawing made-up shapes.

“You’re tired…” Tsukiyama whispered with a small chuckle as Kanae fought with his yawns, “Let’s rest, we shouldn’t sleep in late in the morning.”

“Why not?” Kanae’s ears perked suddenly, eyes blinking the sleepiness away, “You’re not going out tomorrow, are you?”

There was only a moment of hesitation, a split second of memory of another, of _him_ , that Shuu allowed himself, before answering.

“No, I’m not.”

“Good.” Kanae said shortly, burying his face in the pillows, in the crook of Tsukiyama’s neck.

As the boy’s breath became calmer and even, his body relaxing visibly, Shuu shifted slightly to find a comfortable position to sleep. He was surprised when he could barely move, Kanae’s hold around him still equally strong. Corner of his lips curled up in a somehow proud smile.

Tsukiyama marveled at the contrast between how small and fragile Kanae looked, curled up against him, and how possessively he held him, in his envious, stubborn embrace. He thought that he could see himself growing fond of both sides of his faithful servant. After all it was the great William Shakespeare who wisely said, that rose by any other name, would smell just as sweet.

  


THE END


End file.
